Switching Places
by Secretary Squeaky
Summary: Alanna of Trebond most decidedly did not want to be a lady. So when she meets, Cythera, Delia and Faye she's in for many adventures. With new surprises each day she's going to need all her wits to keep sane. Especially in the wild storm that is Faye's true identity. And Sir Gareth-could she ever love him?
1. Chapter 1

The sun filtered through the forest canopy sending rainbows of color to dapple the road on which tow lonely riders made their way. Biting her lip, Alanna tried to hide her face underneath the overly large cloak. It was a nervous habit she supposed and at this moment she did feel very nervous. She knew that the tall man who rode beside her was going to want to stop for lunch, and in that moment would see that he was escorting the wrong child to Corus. As if fate decided to play a cruel trick on her, no sooner had Alanna thought the words that Corum suggested that they stop for lunch. Having no choice but to obey Alanna led her pony to the spot that Corum indicated and slid off. Muttering something about setting up Alanna made to open the pack for food when Coram interrupted. "Hold on a minute," he said, removing her hood, "You're not Thom."

"No" Alanna replied slowly, "I'm better than him. At least at knightly things."

Coram's eyebrows went down in a fierce scowl. "That you may be but that doesn't mean that I'm going to disobey orders."

"Orders that don't make any sense!" Alanna cried angrily, "Thom wants to be a great sorcerer, and can you imagine me as a lady?!"

"No," admitted Coram," But orders is orders." Thinking quickly Alanna pleaded and begged even told him about her plan to disguise her-self as a boy. Finally as a last resort she threatened to make him see things that weren't there, just as the cook had. Yet Coram remained immovable and after making sure that Alanna wouldn't be able to try and make a run for it he marched her back towards Maude and Thom had stopped for lunch.

As both parties had far to go, the switch was quick. But Alanna, who had previously been nervously exited, was now as sulky as Thom.

After riding for a time Maude suggested that they stop for a true lunch as neither one had been able to eat previously. Alanna nodded her agreement by a nod, as her stomach had been growling its displeasure at being empty for quite some time now, but the whole while she spoke not a word, determined to let Maude see what she thought of being made into a lady. The silence stretched until they reached the City for the Gods, at which point Alanna gasped. The temples of the gods were decorated lavishly with precious stones and gold leaf. Riding through the city Alanna saw Mithrian priests and thought of how it should have been Thom riding in instead of her. But as Alanna and Maude came closer to their destination Alanna was shaken from her thoughts by the sight of the Convent before her. Instead of being foreboding the castle seemed welcoming, with lush gardens surrounding it.

Delicate ivy make its path up the parapet walls and up towards the towers that Alanna had been told would serve as the dormitory for the girls who were in residence. Even though it seemed silly Alanna nonetheless checked for iron bars on the windows, but to her immense relief could find none. Even though it was a castle, the Convent had never been built with the intention of being used as a fort and so there was no portcullis and the entrance itself did not lead into a great hall or even a hallway for other rooms but instead into a large sitting area with doors all around the walls serving as passage ways into the rest of the castle. The young page who had been given the job of escorting her to the First Daughter led Alanna through a plain red door. Looking around her Alanna nearly tripped on the woven rug at her feet. Almost at one the hunt that the rug depicted seemed to come to life, with the fox running through the thick woods as the hunters rode after it. Dragging her eyes up from the rug Alanna saw that tall bookshelves lined the walls and each one of them was overflowing with ancient tomes. So entranced in studying the room Alanna nearly missed the woman clad in white priestess robes. Clearing her throat to get her new charges attention the First Daughter had a hard time stifling her chuckle. If she had not been told that this was the daughter of the Lord of Trebond the First Daughter would have laid down money that the child in oversized clothing and badly cropped hair was a street urchin.

Smiling welcomingly the First Daughter greeted Alanna, "Welcome. I hope the journey was comfortable." Her face as red as her hair Alanna shook her head. Looking down at her notes the First Daughter continued, "Well, Alanna of Trebond you are here to learn the skills it requires to be a lady of the realm. Here you will learn dancing, needlework, etiquette, writing, the healing arts, as well as other skills. When you have been taught all you will need to know you will go to Corus for your formal presentation. At that point if you are not engaged your main task will be to secure a good marriage; a task we hope will be eased with what you learn here," pausing to take a breath the First Daughter surveyed her student. Alanna's head had not lifted once as her serving woman, Maude, had left.

**A/N Well? Do you like it? Do you not like it? Take two seconds, please, and write a quick little note for me. Comments are greatly appreciated-because I know that it's being read. **


	2. Chapter 2

Her hands propped under her chin First Daughter looked at the empty chair that had mere moments ago been occupied by a small girl. Not much more than a child, she noted sadly. From the little information she had been able to gleam from the Convents resident gossip the Trebond's were not a happy family. Sighing she rubbed her eyes, feeling more tired than she had a moment ago. Idly looking at some paperwork on her desk, First Daughter made a mental note to have Faye meet Alanna. Perhaps Faye's natural cheerfulness would do the morose child some good.

Alanna for her part had done her best not to burst into tears on her way to the dormitory. The girl who was leading her had introduced herself by the name of Cythera of Elden. A beautiful girl with ash-blonde hair and blue eyes Cythera was extremely gracious to boot. Having explained to Alanna that on the first day all that a new arrival did was get unpacked and take a tour of the Convent. Realizing that she probably did not have any say in the matter Alanna agreed. On the way Cythera did her best to explain how classes and sleeping arrangements worked in the Convent. Contrary to Alana's previous belief the girls were not simply pampered but also strictly taught. Breakfast was at eight sharp, with classes beginning at nine and continuing on till noon at which point lunch would be served on the lawn. After lunch was a half hour of rest at which point the girls were confined to their dormitories. "What happens after that?" asked Alanna, her curiosity piqued. Trying not to appear too shocked at the younger girl saying something Cythera lightly cleared her throat.

"Then its lawn tennis or walks or dancing or sometimes, weather allowing, we go riding. I warn you, First Daughter is very strict. Physical activity is a must. It's actually kind of fun if you can find the right people to go with."

Alana's eyes widened. Whatever her expectations had been about it, they were blown clear out of the water now. No bars on the window, or dungeon like room but instead tower dormitories shared by no less than four people. Speaking of-"When do I find out who else is in my dorm?" she asked.

Cythera cocked her head. "First Daughter didn't tell you?" she asked surprised, "I could have—never mind. You're sharing a room with me, Delia of Eldorne and Faye."

"Is she a maid?" wondered Alanna, her brow furrowed. She had been told that only girls of noble lineage were allowed to go to the Convent. More like dragged, she thought wryly.

"Not that we know off. She basically grew up here though, so you probably won't see her in classes too often. She's known the material since she could talk," Cythera said. "Don't worry though, she's nice. You'll meet her at lunch."

Alanna nodded. Faye sounded fascinating as far as she could tell. Making up her mind to try and get to know Cythera better as she seemed as un-prissy as a lady could and this Faye, Alanna decided to pay attention to her surroundings. At which point she noted that she was now standing at a large doorway with intricate designs carved into it. Looking closely she saw that the pattern wasn't random as it first appeared but in fact a detailed scene of a fairy dance.

Seeing Alana's fascination with the door Cythera chuckled. She remembered her fascination with the door while Delia had looked on and no doubt Delia had done the same as Faye had led her to the room. "There are some perks to being roomies with the First Daughter's daughter wouldn't you say?" she remarked quietly.

Alanna nodded in agreement even though she truly wasn't paying much attention. It took all of her strength to get the large door open but when it did Alanna did her best not to gasp. The room was round with an exposed ceiling, but the beams only highlighted the large floor to ceiling windows. At each interval between windows was a bed with a trunk at the foot of it. "One for each of us," Cythera explain to the awed girl. Looking to her left Alanna saw that the windows weren't simply windows but that they led out to a small iron balcony. Remembering her preference of having her feet on the ground Alanna wisely stayed away from it. Yet, that did not stop her from looking around the cheery room. A large dresser stood to the left of the door, while a wardrobe of infinite proportions stood to the right. Moving around the room she finally found her bed. It was soft.

Watching the girl enjoy the comfort of the room Cythera smiled. It brought back so many memories. "Well? Not a torture chamber is it?" Cythera asked slyly. Alanna started.

"Wha-how-um, no its not," Alanna stammered out her reply. Cythera's smile brightened.

"Don't worry; Delia was a lot like you. But you're tougher. She actually cried because she missed her mother," Cythera explained, "But you didn't hear it from me."

Alanna smiled. It felt nice to know that she wasn't the only one that hadn't wanted to go to the Convent. The two of them spent a few minutes quietly lost in their own thoughts until Cythera remembered something. "Oh! I completely forgot!" she cried out, "Come on, there isn't a lot of time now. We've got to get you dressed for lunch."

Alanna agreed heartily. Her stomach had begun to make its displeasure at being empty known. To her continual surprise lunch was an affair. A lot less formal than dinner, but as ladies were expected to wear only white it could be a nuisance. Muttering something about latest fashions and being late Cythera helped Alanna get dressed quickly and because there truly wasn't a lot of time she didn't do anything but throw a net over Alanna's short cropped hair. "There," she said in satisfaction, "Presentable. Now let's go and make sure Faye remembered its lunch time."

Following Cythera out of the room Alanna did her best to keep up with the taller girls steps. On the way neither one of them spoke, as Alanna was too busy trying to keep up and Cythera was too occupied in remembering where it was that Faye had gone off to anyway. Walking through a large rose garden Alanna saw that on the lawn in front of the Convent—which really looked like a large estate—tables were being set up for lunch. "Aren't we supposed to go that way?" she asked.

Cythera shook her head. "We have to find Faye first."

Alanna frowned. Was this Faye such a dunderhead that she couldn't remember what time lunch was? And honestly, how important could she be anyway? It's not as if she was royalty.

"There you are," Cythera exclaimed, "Really, Delia, couldn't you at least have checked if it was lunch or not?"

A girl with dark brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes smiled e mischievously. "I could have, but it was so much more fun seeing you panic."

"Delia, that's not very nice," a soft voice gently chided Delia. Delia for her part only rolled her eyes. Feeling like a stranger in an unknown land Alanna wasn't sure what she was supposed to do so she looked around. The patch of garden was secluded by birch trees and roses. To a slight right there was birch tree paths that lead to what looked like two twin towers with a veranda between them.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Cythera suddenly remembered the newest addition to their small group. "Delia, Faye this is Alanna of Trebond. Alanna, this is Delia of Eldorne and Faye."

Finally moving Alanna could see what Cythera's skirts had hidden. In front of the flower bed kneeled s a girl with long black hair that in her current position reached the ground. Turning her head Faye smiled at her. And that was when Alanna saw it. Faye's eyes were a deep blue-violet, much like Alanna's. For the first time since arriving Alanna remembered that there had been no strange looks cast her way due to her eyes; something she had missed due to her preoccupation of preparing to hate the Convent.

Faye smiled, "Welcome. I hope you'll feel at home here." Still smiling Faye stood up. While not taller than Cythera or Delia, there was something about Faye that made her appear taller.

A regal grace, thought Alanna, startled by the thought. Not sure what she was meant to say in reply Alanna stifled the urge to curtsey and simply nodded.

"Oh, Faye, do you always have to pick this time to garden?" Cythera complained. "You know how the Daughters get."

Faye smiled as she took off her blue apron. It was so large that it had completely covered her dress up, leaving it pristinely white. "It's fine. Shouldn't we be going through?"

Delia nodded. "After all, you know how they get," she teasingly mocked Cythera's worried tone. Cythera frowned. "Just for that I won't help you with your embroidery."

Delia scowled. "Oh, come on. You really are too thin skinned you know."

"And you are a-"Cythera began to fight back when Faye cut in.

"What we are is late, if we don't get going," starting on the way to the lawn Faye hooked arms with Alanna and began walking.

"Don't worry about those two," she murmured to the suddenly y unsure girl. "They do that all the time."

"Oh," replied Alanna. Really, what else was she to say?

Lunch passed without major disaster and feeling as if she had scored a victory Alanna sat down to write a letter to her brother. However, no sooner than having composed her thoughts Alanna was told that they had to get going. It was time for their once weekly riding lessons.

Smiling on the way Alanna was happy to find that horses were provided and that hers was a well breed golden mare named Moonlight. Riding next to her new friends Alanna tried to think of a way to approach the seemingly unapproachable Delia of Eldorne. Luckily, she didn't have to think too long as Delia took the first step. "You ride well," remarked the brunette.

"Thank you," Alanna replied graciously, "Our head of guard taught me and my brother."

"You have a brother?" Delia asked curiously.

Alanna nodded. "My twin," she clarified, "He's studying to be a knight. We actually switched places on the way here. We dressed similarly and pretended to be each other but Coram and Maude made us switch back when they found out."

To her surprise Delia laughed. "I'm sorry," she replied after a minute, "It's just that I also wanted to be a knight when I was younger. Sadly I didn't have a twin to switch places with."

Alanna looked at Delia carefully. Delia was well mannered; her hair caught up in a hairstyle that must have taken hours and her dress was impossibly well pressed. Seeing the look Alanna was giving her Delia laughed. "I know," she said, "I don't look it, huh? Don't worry, in a few years you'll be the same way. "

Alanna scowled. She didn't want to be a lady. Maybe she could escape. As if reading her mind Delia shook her head. "Don't bother. I've tried it. It doesn't work. But life in the Convent isn't all bad." Alanna's scowl deepened. How would Delia know? She was the epitome of a lady.

"It's not bad if you have friends with you," Delia continued, "I've known Faye ever since I've been here. Probably longer because my sister used to write home telling us all about the little girl that the Daughters had taken in." Then out of nowhere Delia tossed Alanna a devilish grin. "By the way, if you think I'm bad you should see Faye. She's such a lady she could open a finishing school."

Alanna grinned. "Is that why she can roll around in dirt and not get dirty?"

"Yup," said Delia, "Now. Time to test how well you ride; race you!" With that Delia took off. Pausing in surprise for half a second Alanna quickly recovered. Riding like the wind to catch up to the impossibly fast Delia, Alanna had never felt freer. The scarf that had held her hair was quickly whipped away in the wind as she neared the other girl. The two of them were so intent of winning that the world around them had disappeared.

"Alanna! Alanna! Delia!" Faye's voice echoed behind them. "Stop! Alanna! Stop!" Desperation laced the command as Faye looked on in fear as her newly made friend and best friend raced ahead, paying no heed to the gorge in front of them. "Alanna!"

**A/N Oooooh, a cliffhanger. So is she going to fly into the ravine or not? Is this the end? Stay tuned ….**

**A/N I got a question of whether or not Alanna will end up a warrior of sorts. Answer: yes and no. Simply stick around and you'll see exactly. **


	3. Chapter 3

Finally her screams came through and Alanna halted so suddenly that her mare reared up. Looking down Alanna finally saw the gorge that she had nearly gone over. While not deep it was wide with wicked looking rocks bordering a small brook that ran through it. Delia, still not paying any heed simply spurred her horse faster. Eyes wide Alanna screamed, "Delia!" in fear as her friend made the leap.

It took Alanna a few minutes to realize that Delia was still in the saddle and on the other side of the gorge. "Don't worry," Faye reassured Alanna, "She knows what she's doing. "

Alanna could only look on as Delia waved to them. Her hair blowing wildly in the wind Delia grinned at the two girls on the other side. "Cowards!" she taunted them.

"That we may be," Faye yelled back, "But at least we aren't late to dinner! Come on, Alanna, she'll catch up."

Turning back the two of them made their way back to the riding path at a leisurely pace. They had made it halfway back when Delia streaked past, her hair wild. As soon as Cythera caught sight of Delia's hair she let out a snicker "Seriously?"

"What?" Delia asked her eyes innocent.

Smirking at Delia's disheveled hair Cythera shook her head. "When you start complaining about the tangles in your hair—"

"I'm not going to complain," Delia bit back. Tossing her head as regally as she could Delia pointed out, "I never do."

"Uh-huh," Faye joined in, "And I'm the Prince's fiancée." By now the four of them were riding in a row so they could speak better to each other.

"When you complain, I'm going to be the first to say: I told you so," Cythera said.

Delia grinned. "Fine. But it won't happen."

Faye leaned towards Alanna, "She always says that. And always ends up complaining anyway." Alanna smiled. The friendly bickering of the three reminded her of herself and her brother and the mock fights they used to have.

That night, true to nature Delia did complain about all the knots in her hair. "You were warned," Alanna reminded her.

Delia only scowled darkly in reply. Faye grinned at that and sending a conspiratorial wink to Alanna pulled the blankets around her and went to sleep. Cythera and Delia both jumped into bed, each trying to see who'd get there faster, and with hurried "Goodnights" were out. As she lay there in her bed Alanna smiled. The Convent hadn't been her first choice, but after today she was sure it wouldn't be all that bad.

And the full moon hung in the black velvet sky with only stars for comfort, Alanna slept dreamlessly.

**A/N: Kind of short, but the next one will be longer. As always, Comments are Appreciated and definitely Encouraged.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the previous chapters. I most definetly, abosolutly, positively DO NOT own anything. The exceptions being Faye and the plotline. And NO money is being made on this. **

The next day brought its own surprises for Alanna. She quickly learned that while homework was never given outright, she was expected to practice what she learned in class during her free time. Likewise she learned that Faye could be counted on as a guide. Over the course of her short say Alanna mentally took note to ask her brother if had ever heard of anyone royal being related to Faye. While she had been reassured numerous times that Faye did not have a title, Alanna felt she was being lied to as Faye certainly acted in a manner that Thom described Prince Jonathan of having. Watching her dark haired friend help a new girl with her stiches, lend a helpful hand to the gardeners or teach dance class due to the Daughter being sick, Alanna would have sworn on her Mother's grave that Faye was noble.

Even if she did have a tendency to skip classes, Alanna chuckled to herself. Someone who did not skip classes was Cythera. Her new friend proved to be incredibly studious. More than once it had been Cythera who had directed Alanna to the proper book for their History class's discussion on poetry of the ages or how to curtsey properly. Not a hair out of place Cythera could always be counted on for a kind word.

Where Cythera was kind Delia was blunt. With a tongue as sharp as daggers Alanna quickly began enjoying her verbal spars with the girl. A flirt who never passed up the chance to practice Delia had a maddening crush on Prince Jonathan that Alanna and Thom soon made into their private joke.

Thom, Alanna mussed, also settled well into his life in the Palace. He had made friends with Prince Jonathan, as well as Jonathan's cousin Gary who was the son of Duke Gareth of Naxen. A prominent family Thom explained in his letters. Every once in a while he would also have mention f a Raoul of Goldenlake who hated to have to attend parties. Whenever she read such a letter Alanna would share it with her friends and the four of them would give the poor Raoul new ways on how to escape.

As the weeks at the Convent dragged by Alanna settled into a routine. While her class for the Gifted went well, her sewing and embroidery teacher despaired at her stiches. Likewise she had a natural grace for dancing but she could not carry a tune to save her life. Groaning in despair at the lunch table Alanna bemoaned her fate. "Look at the bright side, at least that will save you from being married too quickly," Delia reassured. Alanna's only reply was to glare daggers at her friend.

"It's true you know," Faye said, "After a title most men look for someone who is fine with him being gone and running the estate by herself."

"Or if they do what my father does and stay holed up in the study," Alanna added drily. "What's next on the agenda?"

"Rest period, penmanship," Cythera recited from memory, "Then our physical activity of the day—walks along the gardens."

Rolling her eyes Alanna asked in wonder, "Walking?"

"Well, yes," Delia replied, "After all they wouldn't want us precious brood-mares –to-be to twist a delicate ankle now would we?"

Alanna grinned. Trust Delia to say something like that.

Faye smiled at the two. "Oh, really. It can't be all that bad. At least you have some prospects of marriage," she said, "You never know. You, Alanna, with your hair and eyes might even interest His Highness. And Cythera could interest someone of similar high ranking."

Alanna gave a not so ladylike snort. "With you next to us, I doubt the prince would know we existed."

Cythera nodded in agreement while Delia pretended to have a suddenly intense interest in her mashed potatoes. Faye shook her head. "I doubt it."

Alanna gasped. "What? Why not? You know the material better than any of the girls here!"

Cythera gently put a hand onto the trembling Alanna's arm. "Let it go," she advised gently. Alanna desperately looked for clues in her friends faces. But Faye had returned to eating her food and Delia was still staring at hers. Cythera's eyes were the only ones not closed off, but even they had warning in them. Leaning in close she whispered, "I'll tell you later." Nodding that she heard Alanna settled herself for a long wait.

Later couldn't come fast enough for Alanna. By the time they had to go on their walk Alanna was practically bursting at the seams with anticipation. Walking along the Birch Tree path Alanna and Cythera let Faye and Delia get ahead of them, as well as a few other girls. Looking at the ground Alanna hoped that Cythera would bring up the topic herself.

"Faye isn't titled, Alanna," the blond stated obviously. "She had no invitation to go to Court. In fact, unless the Prince himself asked her, she never will."

Alanna's head snapped up. "My brother knows His Highness. Perhaps he can ask him to invite her."

Cythera shook her head. "She wouldn't accept."

Looking around to make sure no one was watching Cythera led Alanna down another path. It was lined with large oaks and every once in a while a squirrel would dart past. "Do you know what the name Faye means, Alanna?"

Her red hair swung as Alanna shook her head no. "It means 'fairy'" continued Cythera, "Years ago, First Daughter was doing her nightly rounds when over a storm she heard crying. Opening the music room door there lay a swaddled baby. The blanket was torn and inside it was a little baby girl. Because there was no one else there the First Daughter called her Faye. Meaning that the fairies had brought her. "

Listening to the tale Alanna's eyes were wide in rapt attention. Knowing that the tale was still being listened to Cythera continued on. "No one ever investigated where Faye had come from because it didn't matter to them. She was the pet of the Convent girls, but everyone knew she was different," here Cythera paused, "Alanna, she might really be Fey. "

Alanna frowned. "That's just a legend though right?"

Shaking her head Cythera shrugged. "Who knows? What we do know is that she isn't titled. And because of that most of the girls, while respecting her because of her status here, won't otherwise tolerate her."

"I still think that if the Prince saw her, no one else would matter," grumbled Alanna.

Cythera grinned. "You're probably right."

After that Alanna and Cythera had once again joined Faye and Delia the four continued on their walk.

After her conversation with Cythera over Faye's nonexistent future beyond the Convent Alanna never mentioned it again. Instead she and her friends continued to create their own routines and Alanna's ever busy brain forgot to even mention Faye's situation to Thom. Morning's had the same routine as Delia and Faye woke everyone else up and helped them get ready. For some unknown reason the four, no matter how early they got up, always ended up rushing to their first class, barely making it in time to slide into their chairs.

The rest of the time followed in much the same pattern. Classes, lunch, rest period, classes and physical activity followed by dinner. As lights out was at nine o'clock the four friends would spend their evenings gossiping about what court life would be like or entertaining fantasies of the Prince falling in love with them or simply catching up on lost correspondence.

One such evening Alanna looked over the desk on which letters were written and simply could not find it. She went over to the dressing table, but it wasn't there. It wasn't in the jewelry armoire either. "Oh where is the darn thing?" she hissed irritably.

"Where is what?" Faye asked from her perch by the window. Having caught the last of the sunset for her latest painting she was now putting the finishing touches on it.

"The letter from my brother," replied Alanna.

"Oh, you mean the one that Delia is reading. Yet again, may I add," Cythera said. Delia frowned from her seat.

"This is only the fourth time I've read it," she defended.

Faye smirked. "Is it the part about the Prince that you like or the part on how Thom beat the Tuisaine knight?"

"Both," Delia replied. "Oh, Alanna, you'll have to introduce me to Thom."

"Why?" asked Alanna, "So I can watch him fawn all over you?"

Delia frowned. "If he's anything like you, he won't."

"I truly hope so," Cythera remarked, "For all our sakes."

"I am not that bad!" cried Delia, "It's not my fault that all the men that have seen me are dunderheads. Honestly, is it too much to ask for one man not to swoon all over me as if he's never seen a woman before?"

"Yes," was Cythera's dry remark, "After all, we wouldn't want you to be happy."

Delia scowled. "Fine then, what kind of man would you like to marry then?"

Cythera signed as she looked off into the distance. "Someone tall. So many of them are short you know," Delia and Faye both murmured agreements, and Alanna seeing her chance pounced in retrieving her letter. Not having paid too much attention to what Alanna was doing but instead listening to Cythera's dream man Delia quiet willingly gave up the letter.

"You know what my dream lord is like?" Alanna inquired, "Someone who does not steal my letters!"

Faye laughed. "She's right you know."

Delia too had to join in. Clapping her hands she congratulated Alanna, "Well done my lady. Well done." Smiling widely Alanna did her best impression of a court curtsey. Faye's eyebrows immediately were raised. "Well done indeed. Alanna, that one of the best curtsey's I've ever seen."

Cythera and Delia both clapped as Alanna did yet another quick curtsey. "And that had to be the worst," Delia laughed. Soon the tower room was teaming with laughter and even after the lights out bell had chimed snickers could still be heard from all corners of the room.

Several years passed in this manner and before she knew it Alanna was seventeen. During the day she learned what it was like to be a lady, and with the help of Faye, Delia and Cythera she made better progress than anyone could ever have imagined. The four friends were all getting ready to go for their once weekly walk when Alanna burst in. A letter was bunched in her hands as she stomped in, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I-I-I d-don't understand!" she sobbed as soon as she entered the room, "h-how my Father could have done it!"

Cythera frowned, as she gathered Alanna to her. "Done what?" "

"Betrothed me!" wailed Alanna.

"He what?" Delia exclaimed in shock. Grabbing the letter out of Alanna's hands Delia quickly scanned the letter. Most of the ink had run from the many tears Alanna had shed over it but what could be read was loud and clear.

"Well?" Faye asked as she handed Alanna a handkerchief.

"Betrothed," Delia squinted as she tried to read the soaked letter, "To Sir Gareth of Naxen the Younger."

"Don't say that name!" Alanna wailed. Her face blotchy she gasped her breath. "H-how could he?!"

Faye shrugged as did Cythera and Delia. They knew better than state the reasons why as Alanna was in no mood to listen.

"Say," Faye suggested, "Why not, instead of moping, we go to the kitchens, get some ice cream and skip the rest of the day?"

Alanna looked up, her violet eyes shining hopefully. "Really?"

"Yes, why not?" replied Faye. "After all, this is the best way to mourn your losses."

"Or plan a way to break the engagement," Cythera acknowledged. Delia laughed.

"Why so you can try to marry him instead?" she asked. Alanna brightened at the thought of Cythera taking her place.

"Could you do that? After all, he is the one you always dream about. It would be perfect!"

Cythera frowned slightly. "I wish, darling. However, I think that he would notice the difference. After all you are short."

That stopped the tears. "I am not!" Alanna argued hotly, "You are merely a giantess."

"Right," Delia smiled indulgently, "Now about that ice cream."

"Come on, then," Faye said grabbing Alanna's hand and practically half dragging her friend with her. Laughing Delia and Cythera followed behind.

Not much later the four lounged by the koi fish pond that had become their secret hideout. Hidden in the forest that hugged the Convent on one side it was a small pool around which soft moss grew in a natural blanket. Watching the fish swim around gracefully Alanna sighed. "If I eat any more of this, I am going to be fat," she moaned.

"Look at the bright side," Cythera said, "At least that gives you a reason to break off the betrothal."

"And what pray tell will be my excuse?" Alanna demanded.

"Fatness," Delia told her.

Alanna laughed. "I'm so sorry, my lord, but I can't possibly marry you! I am simply far too fat!" Bursting into laugher Alanna's moment of humor did not last long. She soon burst into tears.

Faye, Cythera and Delia exchanged glances over Alanna's head. Quietly Delia and Cythera got up and went to inform First Daughter that Alanna and Faye would not be having dinner with the other girls that night. Faye, having known Alanna for so long simply let her cry. Half an hour later, having run out of tears Alanna gulped in some air. "You must think I'm a big cry baby."

"Not really," Faye replied. "I don't think I would have handled things much better myself." Alanna gave a very unlady like snort. "It's true. A person does not know how they will handle a situation until they truly are in it."

"When did you become so wise?" asked Alanna.

Faye shrugged. "Maybe I am Fey and know these things," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

Shrugging Alanna conceded that maybe Faye was Fey. "Can I confess something?" she asked.

"Of course."

"I'm terrified. What if he doesn't like me? What if he's controlling or demanding or wants someone who is perfect? What if, what if he's ugly and stupid and—"

"What it, what if, what it," Faye interrupted, "You could ask yourself these questions all your life and never get a set answer. Fear is natural. But letting it rule you isn't."

Looking down into the koi fish pond Alanna sighed. "You're right."

"I know. After all I am wise," Faye grinned.

Alanna laughed, "All that wisdom must have gone your head. It's huge!" Grinning Faye let Alanna have her laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Alanna fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Unfortunately for her someone began shaking her awake not long after she fell asleep. "Alanna," Delia's whispered," Alanna, wake up! It's important."

"Mmmm, g-way," Alanna moaned. If the backs of her eyelids were still black that meant that it was still night.  
"Oh, Alanna, wake up," by now Cythera had joined in trying to wake up the redhead. Shaking off their attempts at reviving her Alanna only buried herself deeper into her blankets.

"Alanna, wake up," Delia's voice was now half exasperated. Suddenly an idea sparked in Cythera's mind.

"If you don't wake up, you'll miss your chance to fight," she said. Alanna sat straight up, her eyes wide awake.

"With a sword?" she gasped. Then she grew wary, "Wait, how do I know that you're not just saying this so you can prank me."

Delia rolled her eyes. "Because if we were Faye and Cythera would have already been dressed as ghosts, but they aren't. But instead Faye is waiting for us and Cythera is here."

Deciding that she could risk it Alanna got out of bed, her former excitement rushing back. "How did you even manage to do this?" she asked grabbing an outfit similar to her friends.  
"You'll see," Cythera smiled.

Walking down the dark corridor Alanna nearly skipped with excitement. To her it didn't matter how they would learn; only that she could. As Delia led to the library confusion began clouding her excitement. "In the library?" Alanna whispered curiously. Cythera shook her head, and motioning for Alanna to be quiet she followed Delia in. The library wasn't very large with a small reading nook across the space, and sofa's placed in the middle. Ignoring her surroundings Delia walked over to a bookshelf and pulling out a certain book revealed a hidden door. "Come on," she whispered, urging them on.

Gingerly walking towards the door Alanna saw that behind it was a narrow flight of steps and gripping onto Cythera's hand for dear life she began the descent. Halfway through she saw that the darkness was abating and there was a light at the end of the tunnel. As she took her last step Alanna's mouth dropped. They were in a square room that was bare for everything but the many swords that hung on the wall. Standing in the middle of the flagstone floor was Faye, dressed in a man's breeches and shirt. Her long hair pulled back she held a red fan in her hand. "Welcome to our little circle," she smiled warmly. A girl with auburn hair and cat like green eyes also smiled in welcome.

Grinning at Alanna she idly twirled her dagger in a show of boredom. "Indeed, welcome," said a voice that Alanna was sure to recognize anywhere. Coming to greet them First Daughter's eyes were twinkling in merriment. "Hearing you wanted to learn to fight was a delight, my dear," she said kindly, "Not many noble woman wish to."

"Well this one does," Alanna said surely. First Daughter laughed. "Indeed, or else I'm sure you would have been chasing after all the Shang warriors you could find."

The rest of the group also laughed and at First Daughter's command the girls all assumed their positions. Hurrying to copy them Alanna saw that they began with simple stretches and moved on to simple hand-to hand combat. As the night progressed so did Alanna's enthusiasm. While she knew that she wouldn't be given a sword until much later she quickly learned that her days being stuck in a dance classroom had paid off. So far her natural grace had more than once saved her as she fought with the new girl

Huffing as she took a break to watch Faye and Cythera practice with their fans, Alanna looked at her previous opponent. "I'm Alanna," she said. The other girl smiled back, "Jolene."

Alanna frowned. "I'm sure I don't know everyone in the Convent but even then I've never seen you around."

Jolene laughed. "You wouldn't," she said, "My father's the groundskeeper. When Faye caught me trying to imitate a Shang warrior I got recruited." Curiosity mingled with Alanna's wonderment as she watched Cythera shift her fan ever so slightly and sharp daggers appeared. "Come on," Delia grinned at them as she walked up, "Stop being such a girl," she teased and tossed Alanna a dagger. "Practice with me."

And so it went, three times a week during the night Alanna, Cythera and Delia would join Faye and Jolene in the secret room underneath the library and practice. First Daughter was not an easy teacher who expected perfection out of her students. Alanna soon learned that if she didn't master wresting and hand to hand combat she would move on to staff fighting and so on. Deciding she wanted to fight with a sword quickly Alanna practiced as much as she could in secret and one day her patience was rewarded. Picking out a sword First Daughter handed it to Alanna. "You're ready," she said. It was heavier than it looked Alanna decided and it took all her strength to wield it.

It wasn't until the next that that Faye explained that the first sword that they were to use were always heavier than the ones they would get later on. "It's to build strength," she said. Alanna nodded, it did make sense.

"How does she know all of this stuff?" curiously asked Alanna. Faye slowly chewed on her bread as she thought of how to answer. Swallowing she did the best she could.

"Her great-great grandmother was a knight," she began, "And after girls weren't allowed to become knight anymore Mother's great-grandmother was taught by her mother. And so it went on. When I was around twelve, Mother began teaching me. "She shrugged. "Later on Jolene, Delia and Cythera joined me. "

"And now I joined," Alanna whispered.  
Faye nodded. "But you can't let anyone know," she cautioned, "Especially that your taught how to punch someone's lights out."  
Alanna grinned. "Of course not, after all Thom wouldn't—"

Faye's eyes widened. "Oh no. You can't tell Thom."

"Why not?" Alanna asked. He was her twin they told each other everything.

"Because we aren't supposed to be taught," Faye explained. "Mother would be in a lot of trouble if someone finds out what she's doing. Ladies are supposed to be demure, remember? Not have the ability to run away from a not so welcome onslaught of knights."

Alanna grinned. Her smile faded slightly, "Why _is_ she teaching us?"

Faye's shrugged, "She figures that someone has to protect the kingdom."

Alanna's frown disappeared as she laughed again. "And you think that Cythera would be able to do that?" Recalling the previous day when Cythera had seen a mouse and in fear jumped on top of her chair.

Again Faye shrugged. "Perhaps. If there aren't any mice around."

"Hey," Cythera scowled as she joined them, "I resent that. It was quiet a large mouse."

"On the bright side your scream was definitely lady-like," Alanna grinned, "I'm sure the goddess of demure lady-ness is glowing in pride."

Cythera scowled "It won't be so funny when it happens to you," Cythera threatened. Looking around the room she continued idly, "Anyway, have you seen my embroidery hoop?"

"No," said Faye. "How badly do you need it?"

Cythera sighed as she rubbed a hand over her eyes. "I was going to show Delia how to do the stitch the sewing Daughter had taught us."

"Oh, you can use mine," Alanna volunteered. "I don't think the material needs to be changed either."

"That's because you don't use your hoop," Faye said. Alanna nodded her head in complete agreement. She would learn to dance, write little notes and ride sidesaddle but she absolutely would not embroider.

Not paying heed to her friend's thoughts Cythera smiled. Giving Alanna a swift hug she was out the door with the hoop in her hand before anyone could say a word. "She was eager to leave," Alanna remarked idly.

Faye shrugged. Picking her pencil up she drew a sketch of the squirrel they had seen that morning. " It looks like it's going to rain," she remarked quietly. Turning her head Alanna noted that indeed the clouds looked threatening.

"Do you think it's going to storm like it did last night?" Alanna asked curiously. Watching as Faye sketched she let the silence stretch.

Putting the finishing touch on the squirrel's tail Faye shifted her gaze towards the window. "Who knows? This time of year is always unpredictable." Alanna nodded in agreement and settling down prepared to watch Faye as she began a sketch of Jolene in battle stance.  
"Are we going to practice tonight?" she asked after a while.  
Faye shook her head. "Not tonight. Mother is feeling slightly out of sorts."

"Did the cook burn the pancakes again?" Alanna wanted to know. Last time it had been a disaster.

"No," Faye said her hand moving quickly, "She said she wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, I hope she feels better," Alanna said. Her gaze never left Faye's sketch.

"I do too," Faye said as she continued sketching, "I do too."

So the spring passed. Classes continued and with her friend's help Alanna not only did well, she even managed to surpass all expectations. Alanna continued learning to fight in secret with Cythera, Delia and Faye, and in time Jolene became a good friend as well. It could have been described as an enchanted time but as the spring began to wane so did First Daughter's health. There were fewer and fewer nightly lessons, and Faye, never one to attend class unless ordered, began disappearing for days at a time. Not wanting to worry Delia or Cythera, she had confined only in Alanna the nature of these disappearances. Rumors flew, but most agreed that she was most likely with First Daughter—whose healthy was failing rapidly.

Not long after Alanna received a letter from her brother. It was during one of the lulls where First Daughter was stable and the girl's felt a bit like their old selves. Alanna quickly scanned the letter before settling in to read.

_Dearest Sister_, it began. Alanna frowned. He never called her that unless he knew he was in trouble or wanted something. Wondering what it was he wanted she kept reading.

_Congratulations on your engagement! Knowing you, you probably want to kill your soon to be wedded husband. However, as I know him I can vouch. He's a good man, if a little too eager to get into trouble. Not stupid, don't worry. Cousins to His Highness Prince Jonathan as a matter of fact, so your fear of being locked away in some country mansion are unfounded because he's unlikely to send you away(he'll need comfort at the end of some days_).

Alanna blanched at reading this. In the bustle of previous months she had almost been able to forget her unfortunate engagement. And here her own brother was telling her that she'd need to bed this Gareth of Naxen! It was ghastly to say the least.

"Good morning," sing-songed Delia as she threw the covers back and got up. "Hmm, did you get any sleep at all?" she asked Alanna.

Still perched on the writing stool behind the small desk Alanna didn't even bother lifting her head but only mumbled that she got some. Delia frowned. No doubt the girl was already writing some hateful letter to her brother, telling him that she wanted no part in the engagement and to cancel it. "You know, it might not be all that bad, being engaged before even leaving the Convent," she remarked, "After all, unlike the rest of us you don't have to go husband hunting."

"Hunting?" Faye asked as she came in. Wearing her usual white apron over her blue gown and hair swept up she looked as regal as any queen. That is until one looked at her fingernails which were full of dirt and the wet hem of her gown. "I thought they called it fishing."

Cythera giggled from her perch at the dressing table. "Bait him, hook him and then reel him in carefully. Men scary easy you know."

Alanna's eyebrows formed a delicate 'v' in between her brows. "That sounds positively horrid."

Delia shrugged. "It is what it is." Alanna's frown deepened. She hated that line. It always reminded her of a situation she couldn't control.

"If he's is so bad I'm sure First Daughter will vouch for you that you are too young or he's not fit to be a husband or some such nonsense," Faye reassured her.

Sighing Alanna shook her head. "Thank you, but I don't want to disturb her peace. How is she, anyway?"

"Not good," Faye said. Sighing she slumped into a chair, her back no longer straight but curved as her head found its way to hide in her hands. Stifling a sniffle she said, "She doesn't have long. At most I'd guess until mid-summer." Her face still hidden in her hands Faye's voice never once cracked but it was obvious from the wetness of her hands that the walls she had built up to avoid the feelings her mother's eminent death gave her, were broken. "I don't know what I'll do without her," she gasped.

Not sure what to do Alanna sat frozen in her chair. Likewise, Delia stood beside Faye but was unsure of how to comfort her. Looking between her frozen friends and Faye Cythera sighed as she got up. Perching herself next to Faye she didn't do anything but hold her. "Shh,shhh," she shushed the distraught girl quietly, "You never know she might make a recovery. After all its not even mid-summer."

Faye's dark locks swung as she shook her head. There was such a hopeless ness in the small movement that Alanna too got up and wrapped her arms around Faye in an attempt at an awkward hug. Delia, the only left standing, felt awkward and unsure of what to do. The only thing she was sure off was that if she was about to lose her mother to a horrible disease she would have been distraught as well. So she stood, looking on as her friends hugged and cried. Her sobs subsiding Faye looked up to see Delia's emerald gaze on her. Uncertainty at the unknown acceptance floated in those eyes. Smiling softly Faye stretched out a welcoming hand that Delia took eagerly. Pulling her into the circle Faye laughed softly, "Thank you. I don't know where I'd be otherwise."

"Probably off replanting yet another garden," Alanna teased. It was no secret the gardeners were not happy with Faye's latest redesigning of the rose gardens.

"Thank you, but I had better get back to Mother. She wanted me to read to her and I'm sorry if I interrupted anything," she began. As if practiced three sets of eyebrows rose or fell in astonishment or in a frown.

"What?" Alanna practically screamed, "You are never a nuisance. Don't say that. Besides you needed us."

"Exactly," Cythera agree, pulling Faye into yet another half hug, "We'll always be there for each other." Silent Delia only nodded, her eyes glimmering with tears unshed.

Faye smiled. "Thank you," she said, "But I really came to tell you that Mother had agreed to have the squires visit us to help us learn how to dance."

Alanna snorted, "As if we need help in getting our feet stomped on." Suddenly the implications of the squires visiting them dawned on her. "But that means that they'll need to be accompanied. Thom is going to come!" she squealed.

"And that delightful fiancée of yours," Delia grinned, "Who was he again?"

"I have no idea," Alanna replied, "Last time I saw him he was in a wooden casket."

Faye rolled her eyes. "Dream of murder all you want but he is also visiting. As is His Highness, so you Delia better practice your flirting."

"And try not to show too much cleavage," Cythera's eyes gleamed with mischief. In mock flirtation Delia shimmied her ample bosom into Cythera's face which glowed red from her blush.

"Yes, well, they are to be here in a few days," continued Faye, "Friday to be exact."

"What?!" three voices rang so shrill from outrage that Faye had to cover her ears before they bleed from the sound. "But that's far too soon!" Delia complained.

"We won't even have time to figure out what to wear!" Alanna wailed inconsolably. Cythera smirked, "Don't worry; we're sure you'll look great no matter what. It's you dancing that we despair at."

In retaliation Alanna stuck her tongue out. "Mature," drawled Delia.  
Looking at her friends Faye felt content, but she knew that she couldn't dawdle long as her Mother was expecting her. "Just don't tell the other girls please. Its mention to be a surprise," she said.

"Our lips are sealed," Cythera smiled, "Now go." Shooing Faye out of the room was not hard as she was quiet desperate to go back to her mother.

Going back to her stool Alanna picked up her brothers letter once again. Scanning it quickly she found that he too had wrote about his impending visit. Multiple warnings were also written as Sir Gareth, High Highness and Sir Raoul of Goldenlake were meant to accompany the group of squires, the eldest of whom was Thom. _So, dear sister, I impede you, no beg of you, please behave._ Alanna snorted. If only Thom could see her now. She was no longer the gangly girl that he had last seen those years ago. She had grown, although not much, and filled out quite nicely. Alanna sighed thinking of how she became such a girl. Her dreams of being a knight were over, as she now knew she had never stood a chance. _She was a respectable lady now_, Alanna thought bitterly. In fact they were all proper ladies she thought as she began her reply missive to her brother. As she wrote Alanna suddenly came to a realization that for some unknown reason she rarely mentioned Faye, even though Delia and Cythera always featured prominently. So to try and remedy that Alanna decided to start anew and not sugar coat her letters like usual.

_Dear Thom_, she wrote.

_It has indeed been a long time and although I am excited to see you, I doubt you would recognize me. You see in all the years that we have been separated I learned to be a real lady. I am so well trained I could now carry a set of china on my head and walk down a flight of stairs and not drop a dish. I also, no longer trip over my hems, walk like a proper lady, and can do a curtsey without my knees creaking in protest.  
Cythera and Delia also send their regards as they are in the room with me. Delia wants to know what High Highnesses' favorite color is so she can wear something to impress him. Cythera is silent and instead trying to figure out how to do something called a chignon. Never fear, it is far less scary than it sounds. Faye also sends her regards, even though she is not in the room with us, as she is currently attending to the Fist Daughter._ As she wrote Alanna though of the best way to make Thom see that his visit, while delightful, would only complicate things. Against her better judgment Alanna decided not to say anything on that subject. Instead she finished her rather short letter with greetings to his friends and best wishes for his safe journey. Hoping that it would reach him sooner rather than later Alanna sealed it and left it on the table to drop into the mail slot to be delivered on the morrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Do I own anything but my plot bunnies? Nope. *sigh* **

On the other side of the country in the capital city of Corus Thom stifled his yawn. It seemed like no matter what he never got enough sleep. "Tired squire?" Prince Jonathan grinned at him.

"Only from all these inane balls," Thom complained. Gareth laughed as he sat down next to Jon and Thom.

"Look on the bright side, soon you will be able to see your sister again," he said.

"Joy," Thom remarked dryly, "And don't forget. My sister. Your fiancée."

Gary's face immediately became cold. "Don't mention that word," he hissed.

Jon laughed at his cousin's reaction. "Say's the man who is far too attached to his bachelorhood. At least you no longer have to find a bride. My parents keep prodding me to do so."

"Thus the inane balls," Thom finished. Opening the letter that he received from the City of the Gods he quickly scanned it before settling in to read. Pent up mirth made his eyes water as he read on how Delia wished to impress the Prince—didn't every eligible maiden?—and he winced at the complicated name for Cythera's new hairstyle. Yet what really got him was the way that Alanna described herself. Apparently the Convent had not simply erased Alanna's dreams of being the first lady knight in a century; it had turned her into a lady.

Not willing to pass up the opportunity he told Gary that Alanna sends her best wishes to him and is very excited to see him. While Alanna did no such thing it had the desired effect as Gary begged for mercy killing. "Don't worry," Thom reassured his friend, "She says she so well trained that she doesn't trip over her hem or drop things anymore."

"Well trained indeed," Gary muttered darkly, "Something tells me that someone must have taught her herbs and that she will poison me first change she gets."

Thom shook his head. "I doubt it. Apparently only Faye has a green thumb but even she would be too busy."

"Faye?" Jonathan asked, intrigued.

"One of Alanna's friends," clarified Thom. "Years ago the First Daughter had taken in the girl when she was a baby. According to Alanna she could pass for a queen if it weren't for the fact that she's so often absent in class."

"Every queen needs a hobby," Gary said. Shrugging Thom did not try to argue with Gary as Gary on an empty stomach was a cranky Gary.

"Faye," Jonathan repeated, "What does she look like?" Running over the princesses that his parents had mentioned to him he tried his best to remember if he had heard that name before. For some odd reason it seemed familiar.

"I'm not sure," Thom replied, "Alanna only described her as tall with black hair."

Black hair. Jonathan could not fathom why it was that her name seemed familiar. Unless—but no, he decided. It couldn't be. "Did she mention what color eyes Faye has?" Jonathan continued probing.

"No," Thom shook his head. "Why are you so interested anyway?"

Making no reply Jonathan quickly made his excuses and practically dashed out of the room. Looking after the Prince Thom wondered if it was something he had said.

"Probably," Gary told him. "Now that I come to think of it, the name Faye does seem familiar. Can't think why though."

Thom chuckled. "Who knows? Could be another one of Jon's conquests." Most of the palace knew about His Royal Highness's love of beautiful women, and how he loved to show it. Gary joined in the chuckle as he agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All for fun…none for profit. **

The night that the squires were to visit Alanna spent tossing and turning. Getting up she looked as Cythera slept on peacefully and Delia kept muttering something about the color blue in her sleep. Shaking her head Alanna wrapped a dressing gown about her¬¬ ¬and decided that if she couldn't sleep that she may as well take a walk. Casting another look at her sleeping friends Alanna slipped out the door.

As she walked the dark corridor barefoot she felt as if she was once again thirteen and sneaking out to the kitchens for ice cream. Thinking of Faye led to thoughts on what it was Faye was doing that night, the night where she could have used the most sleep. Quietly tiptoeing down the hall Alanna made her way to the large oak door that she had first entered as a young novice. Being friends with Delia had led to many lectures by either First Daughter or one of the other Daughters as the two of them had gotten into a lot of mischief over the years. Gently pushing open the door Alanna stifled a chuckle as she recalled pretending to be a ghost to try and scare the cook so she and Delia could get the tarts. At the thought of tarts Alanna's stomach growled in a reminder that her last meal had been far too many hours ago. Scowling at it Alanna missed Faye's walking in on her. "Alanna," she said quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"I was up and thought I'd visit," Alanna said demurely, shuffling her feet. Using her chin she pointed to the door, "How is she?"

Faye signed. As much as she hated to admit it, the night had drained her. "Better," she admitted, "But I can only do so much at this point."

"Why don't you let me use my Gift? It might help," Alanna suggested. She was loath to use the horrible thing but when it truly was necessary, she would.

However Faye shook her head. "At this point, there isn't anything you can do. I'm sorry," her voice cracked ever so slightly, "It's nothing like I've ever seen before. It simply drains a person and there is no fever. Only pain." Alanna's eyes softened. While she didn't know what it was like to lose her mother, she did know what that loss had done to her father. Walking over to where Faye had slumped into a chair Alanna wrapped her arms around the shaking girl's shoulders. "Why do I get the feeling we've done this before?" she asked. Despite her tears Faye chuckled softly.

"I'm such a watering pot," she joked.

Alanna grinned, "Well at least you're roses will never dry out." Her smile widened as it got the effect she had aimed for—Faye smiled.

Much to Alanna's dismay it didn't last long as Faye's smile fell as soon as it rose. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I don't know what to do. I've never seen something like this. There's only pain. Only pain, Alanna. And if a healer does try to use the Gift their only drained. I-I, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Do?" asked Alanna. She could not believe that her once smart friend had become so stupid. Kneeling down by Faye's side she placed a hand on the other girl's knee. "You don't do anything," she said, "All you can do is be there for them. I'm sure it eases the pain, knowing that her daughter is there. And you're strong, Faye, far more than you know." Taking a breath Alanna continued, "You're the one who got your mother to teach us how to fight. And you didn't run when that bear charged. That takes guts. I don't think even those prissy knights coming to visit have that much courage."

Faye smiled softly. "You think so?"

"That their prissy?" Alanna asked, "Of course. My brother's with them." The two exchanged smiles. The story of how Alanna had used to dunk Thom in the duck pond was famous amongst the Convent girls.

Suddenly, the door to the office swung open once again. Standing in the doorway looking flustered the Daughter who taught embroidery looked around until she spotted Faye. Eyes meeting Faye immediately sat up the way she had been taught. "Yes?"

"Oh thank goodness," breathed the Daughter, "They have arrived."

There was no need for clarification on which 'they' were. "Goodness," Alanna said, "Is it dawn already?"

"They are early," Faye frowned, "Nevertheless, has anyone welcomed them yet?"

The Daughter shook her head. She had seen the large group of people and had run to First Daughter on order for what to do. In her haste she had forgotten that First Daughter was indisposed, but thank goodness Faye was there. As the young girl sat mulling over what to do the Daughter tried to catch her breath.

Finally having decided Faye looked up from the rug. "Have the servants begin breakfast, the one we usually have during Midsummer. Also, take the maids and make sure that the guest wing is indeed ready. It should be, but open windows or dust to make sure. "The Daughter nodded as Faye continued issuing orders on what to do. Once finished the Daughter curtsied and hurried on her way.

In the silence that followed Alanna whistled. "And you're not royalty?" she asked shocked. Faye shook her head. "No," she said, "What I am is wearing a dressing gown."

Eyes widening Alanna saw that Faye was wearing her rose pink dressing gown. While decent for nightly visits to her mother it simply would not do to welcome the Prince. "What are you going to do?" breathed Alanna.

"Nothing," Faye's voice was steady. "I can't do anything because there is no time." Suddenly the panic in her eyes showed. "Alanna, will you come with me?" Alanna looked down at herself. She too was not dressed to welcome anyone. Yet, the fear in Faye's eyes decided things. Let them see her in her royal blue fluffy bathrobe, she thought. Suddenly with a grin Alanna said, "At least it'll prepare Sir Gareth for married life."

Imagining her intended's reaction to the sight of her in her bathrobe Alanna laughed. Faye too laughed as soon as she got the joke. "Oh, that will be priceless," agreed Faye. Suddenly the door swung open a second time that night. There in the doorway stood Delia, dressed in her finest morning gown. "What are you two doing?" she asked indignitly. "And who's meeting our visitors?"

Straightening up to her full height, Faye held her head regally. "I am."

"In that?" Cythera wondered aloud. She too was dressed prettily in a peach colored morning gown. Faye said nothing but instead walked out head held high to the receiving room. Exchanging glances Cythera bowed out from following by making some excuse about having to help get the Convent girls ready, and Delia simply followed. Sighing at her friends Alanna too lifted her head and followed Faye as quickly as a lady would. Which meant galloping through the hall.

Seeing the looks on their visitor's faces was indeed priceless Faye decided. "You're Highness," she curtsied, "It is a pleasure." Just as Prince Jonathan was due to bow as well Alanna burst into the room. Looking quickly around she straightened, patted her hair and swept in to stand next to Faye. Not missing a beat Faye smiled sincerely. "May I introduce Alanna of Trebond?"

Ignoring her brother's and fiancées shocked face Alanna curtsied prettily. "A pleasure, You Highness," she purred.

"A pleasure indeed," Jonathan murmured in response. His lips swept the back of Alanna's hand quickly. Straightening he tried not to stare at the lady who was speaking. He couldn't recall is she had said what her name was, but it truly didn't matter. She had the loveliest violet-blue eyes he had ever seen. And her lips, lush and red were perfect for kissing. "My lord?" asked those lips. Snapping out of his reverie Jonathan bowed, "Of course."

Faye smiled. Something told her he hadn't listened to a word that she had said. Feeling slightly malevolent Faye continued, "Wonderful. Breakfast on the veranda it is." Pausing to see what the handsome prince's reaction to that would be she was disappointed to find none. "My lord, you are housed in the guest wing and," stepping on a small button the floor, "Miranda here will show you the way. Breakfast is at eight sharp."

"Wonderful," Jonathan smiled. The rest of the party also smiled. Only Thom did not smile. What in Mithros name was Alanna doing dressed in a bathrobe?

Letting Miranda take the lead Faye watched as Thom tried to mouth words to Alanna. "My lord?" she inquired of him, "Are you feeling alright?"

Blushing slightly Thom nodded. "Yes, thank you. I was simply wondering why my sister is dressed in such an informal manner."

Alanna widened her eyes in an attempt at innocence. "Oh, Thom didn't you know? Today is pajama day."

Not sure what to say Thom did the safest thing and agreed. With another bow towards the lady next to Alanna he followed an inpatient Jonathan out.

As soon as the door was closed Faye fell onto the sofa. "Oh, Mithros," she breathed, "What in heaven's name are pajamas?"

"I have no idea," Alanna gasped between fits of laughter. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "But did you see the eminent Sir Gareth? He looked as if he was going to either die of misery or thrash me!"

Laughing Faye agreed. "Oh my goodness, your right! And Thom, why he looked as if he was about to have kittens!"

Nodding her head Alanna couldn't say anything for fear of chortling.

**A/N: I really really really love it when people review. It literally makes my day. Plus it tells me I'm doing a good job. Otherwise I end up feeling discouraged. So please, if you do want me to update: Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dream of having a claim to Prince Jon or even better Gary. Sadly those dreams have been dashed. **

Breathing out a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding Jonathan tried to fit the pieces together. If that was the First Daughter that had met them then he was the King of Rogue.

"Well," Thom grinned, "How was your first sighting of your future wife?"

Gary groaned in despair. "She's a lady alright." The sarcasm in his voice spoke to all that he believed her to be no such thing. During those painful moments as he had watched Jonathan fawn over the black haired woman Gary had studied Alanna. While she did look astonishingly like her brother her eyes were merrier. However, the robe was far too much, and clashed horribly with her hair. "Do you think they taught her any sense of fashion?" he asked.

Thom shrugged. "I don't know. I do know her stiches are still as bad as they used to be."

If anything this was even worse news for Gary who hated having to darn his own socks. Frowning at them Jonathan remarked, "Who do you think that woman was?"

The other two knights opened their mouths to deny knowledge of her when Miranda spoke up. "Pardon me, Your Highness," she said, "But that was Faye."

"Faye?" Thom asked. "Are you sure?"

Miranda frowned. "Of course. She is to take the First Daughters place."

This time Jonathan frowned. "Take her place?"

Eyes widening Miranda clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh dearie, I've said too much." The rest of the way she did not speak a word, no matter how much the three tried to get her to talk. The only time she did say something was when she led them to their rooms. "The bath wing is on the left, simply go straight. The library is on the right side. Can't miss it, simply look for the gargoyle. When it is time for breakfast someone will come to escort you to the veranda."

With a curtsey she was gone. Looking after the quickly retreating maid Jonathan whistled softly.

"Very well trained, isn't she?" Thom remarked.

The other two nodded in agreement before retiring to their rooms and their respective thoughts as well.

On the other side of the manor Faye was quickly becoming more agitated by the minute. "I can't!" she cried, "I simply can't! Goddess knows how much longer Mother has. I can't leave her side at this time!"

"We know, but someone has to," Cythera tried to soothe her agitated friend. Delia scowled. "What are you trying to do? Drive her to her own early grave?"

Now Alanna scowled. "Why not let one of us head the breakfast?" It made no sense to have to pull away Faye from her Mother when one of them could simply replace her.

"That's not how it works," Cythera explained. Explaining why took more effort than she deemed worth but fairly soon they realized that Faye really did have a choice. No one else knew the way that things were to go as well as Faye did, as she was the one that had been taught by the First Daughter. While the other Daughters could do easier tasks such as head hunts and classes, mealtimes had a special priority as it showcased what the girls had learned. Mealtimes were also a small scale model of what Court would be like.

"Fine," sighed Faye, "I'll do it." No sooner than she uttered the words Alanna, Cythera and Delia rushed around the room trying to get ready. Faye had long ago put on an indigo muslin and lace morning gown and made sure that her hair was appropriately styled. Now it was Alanna's turn to choose a forest green gown with a square neckline, nearly identical to the ones that Delia and Cythera chose excepting color. "Look," she giggled, "We are your minions!"

Faye smiled. "Oh goodie," she pretended to laugh manically as she rubbed her hands together.

So it was with a smile that Faye swept up onto the veranda and into her Mother's seat. To her left sat the Daughters and on her right sat their royal visitors. Somewhere in the group of girls Faye knew that Delia, Cythera and Alanna sat. Gathering her courage she began the introduction of each lady. While there were some one hundred and thirteen in all, only the ones that were to go to court in the Fall were introduced formally. The rest would be introduced informally as they would share classes with the squires. After all, she figured that they had to learn how to act Courtly somewhere.

Halfway through a delightful course of meats and not so delightful conversation with one of the Daughters Delia approached the table. Curtseying deeply she quickly made her way to Faye. After another curtsey a note was handed over and Delia made her exit, still curtseying. Never having seen her flirtatious friend miss an opportunity to wink at an available man Faye quick opened the note. Her eyes widened. Knowing that the Prince's curious sapphire eyes rested on her Faye quickly whispered something to the Daughter next to her. Ignoring the looks she was drawing Faye exited into the music room and went down the hall.

Looking after her Jonathan frowned. He had never seen someone hurry away from him as quickly as this girl had. Surely she did not despise him that much, after all weren't the Daughters allowed to have relations with men? He knew that he was handsome, having been told for years that his black hair and sapphire eyes were a heady combination. Frowning he tried to think of a reason that this one would not be interested. Surely she wasn't already engaged? Still frowning he decided that couldn't be it. While women like that did become married fairly quickly she would be training to be Daughter. And Daughters didn't marry. Maybe it was his breath? Leaning slightly he was about to ask Thom to smell his breath when Thom whispered, "Do you know what is going on?"

Looking at the spot were Alanna had been sitting he saw that she too was making a quick exit. "No," he admitted, "maybe she's running away from Gary?"

"And may she run far," Gary muttered darkly into his wine.

Taking stock in how Gary looked Thom's brow creased in a slight frown. "How much of those have you had?"

"Not nearly enough," Gary replied. Jonathan was about to chuckle when he noticed that the atmosphere was strangely tense. All ate silently and quickly. Those who were finished sat with their hands in their laps and either made soft conversation or stared ahead.

Confused at the behavior Jonathan tried to assess the situation. Looking into the sky he saw that dark clouds were rolling in but no one moved.

"Jon, what's going on?" Thom asked.

Jonathan shrugged. He didn't know himself. And damn it if he was going to leave now.

As quickly as she had left Faye returned. Instead of taking her seat Faye opted to stand in front of the group of students. Her heart went out to the girls' who would undoubtedly miss First Daughter almost as much as Faye would. "This day," Faye began, "will be remembered for many years. Our beloved First Daughter has left with the Black God. She was beloved by many and will surely be missed." Taking a fortifying breath she scanned the scene in front of her. Many an eye was beginning to well up with tears. "In honor of her memory classes for today and tomorrow are canceled. Instead we shall prepare the funeral. "Feeling the need to run, and run far, Faye quickly quenched the thought. She couldn't run; she wouldn't run. "While no one is required to be present, I encourage attendance."

Without another word Faye turned and ignoring His Highnesses' gaze she strode back to the music room. Her pace carried her to her Mother's office and collapsing into it Faye finally allowed the tears to take over.

Looking after her Jonathan's heart twisted. He had nearly lost his mother to the Sweating Sickness not several years ago. Turning to say something to Thom he instead found his squire in conversation with Lady Alanna. A fair maiden, Jonathan supposed, but nothing compared to her friend Delia. Or Faye. His mind returning to the violet gaze of the elusive Faye Jon's heart quickened. He frowned. Now was not the time for his unwelcomed 'friend' to make an appearance. Even if Faye's body was comely, as suggested by her robe.

"Come, Gareth," Jonathan instructed, "Let's see to our charges."

Nodding Gary stood and feigning sobriety began rounding up the squires.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning dawned gray and rainy. Staring out the window as rain drops pelleted the glass Alanna felt that the weather only enhanced the mood. Turning to look at her room Alanna sniffed. She had grown to love the tough woman who had become nearly a mother to her. Idly her gaze drifted to Delia as she helped Cythera dress in a mourning gown. "Alanna, are you ready?" Cythera asked. Her blue eyes were soft with sympathy even as she picked up her handkerchief. Squaring her shoulders Alanna nodded. Without another word to each other they all left the room and headed for the procession that was forming in the Great Hall.

A priest of the Black god stood in the front by the large fireplace. On his right lay the First Daughter in an elegant mahogany casket. It was closed and her gaze gliding to Faye Alanna saw that while her friends eyes were red rimmed they were dry. Once more Alanna squared her shoulders. If Faye could get through this then so could she. However, soon enough boredom settled in as the priest kept droning on. Pretending to pay attention Alanna instead took the opportunity to look around. The large room was packed full of people, as every Convent girl had come to pay her respects. In the front stood Faye her back ramrod straight while on the other side stood His Highness and the knights. Looking at Sir Gareth Alanna admitted that while he wasn't as breathtaking as the Prince, but his short cropped brown hair and chiseled features did make him decently handsome. His height only added to the look of maleness she thought. Taking a stock of all the knights Alanna figured that all were decent. Even if they did have the lousiest timing in all the realms, she thought.

A slight shifting alerted her that the service was over and everyone was moving to the dining hall to eat. Well, almost everyone, Alanna thought. "Are you staying then?" asked a soft voice at Alanna's elbow. Recognizing it as Delia's Alanna nodded. "Yes," she said looking at her friend, "Someone's got to be there."

Cythera nodded in agreement. "We will take care of lunch then. Just make sure she gets some sleep, alright?"

Alanna nodded, her eyes not once leaving Faye, who was by now talking softly with the priest. "Ill make sure of it."

With a soft squeeze to her arm in reassurance Delia was gone, her skirts shushing slightly with each movement. Cythera paused as she stood with Alanna. "It could be worse you know," she said.

Alanna snorted. "Sure. First Daughter could have keeled over into the welcome soup."

The tiniest of twitches alerted to the suppressed smile as Cythera replied with a frown. "One shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

Sagely Alanna nodded. "Particularly not dead who can skewer you for lack of manners."

This time Cythera did smile. "And look on the bright side. At least this Sir Gareth is a handsome fellow."

Alanna wrinkled her nose. "He drinks."

An elegant eyebrow rose. "Does he now?" Cythera said softly, "Well I'm sure its only the prospect of marrying you that's done it."

"Sure," replied Alanna as she stuck her tongue out. "I'm not happy, but at least you don't see me take to the bottle."

"No," Cythera smiled, "You just try to kill us at practice."

Alanna was about to open her mouth in protest when Cythera's hand found its way to rest on her forearm. "Enough of this talk," Cythera said, all seriousness, "Faye is coming over. Tell her me and Delia are helping with things and not to worry over anything. I'm sure she got no sleep last night as it is."

Before Alanna could agree or disagree Cythera was gone.

"Hello," Faye greeted. True to Cythera's word there were dark circles under Faye's eyes.

"Hello," Alanna replied. She longed to embrace her friend but with the Prince and her brother and her fiancée watching she wasn't sure it was proper.

Her eyes sad Faye smiled sadly. "So I heard I have really good friends."

"You do," agreed Alanna not quite sure of were Faye was going with this conversation.

Faye sighed. "Well that's just the thing. They all seemed to run away from me."

Alanna frowned. "No one's running away," pausing Alanna only smiled deviously, "In fact your ordered straight to bed rest after the burial. Cythera and Delia are helping take care of everything."

"Are you sure," Faye questioned, "I mean, it is my duty. Technically."

"Whatever," Alanna said. "Besides since when had Delia cared about what's proper? Remember the stable boy?"

A small laugh was Alanna's reward. "Of course," Faye smiled, "I have just one more question then."

"Shoot."

"What does a girl have to do to get a hug around here?"

Grinning Alanna drew Faye into an embrace. Her friend needed it desperately Alanna thought. Maybe if her father had had some support when their mother had died he wouldn't have ended up the way he did. Breaking contact Faye asked, "Are you coming to the burial with me?"

"Wild horses couldn't stop me," Alanna replied. Once again Faye smiled softly as she turned to lead the Black god's priest down the primrose path to the chosen site.

Drawing Alanna aside Thom asked, "How are you holding up?"

Surprised at his concern Alanna gaped. Recovering quickly she told him she was fine. "I'm more worried Faye will jump off some bridge," she admitted.

Thom frowned at this. "I doubt it. After all wasn't she simply the headmistress as well as First Daughter?"

"Oh Thom," Alanna said, "You never guessed?"

"Guessed what?" Thom was confused.

"Remember that story of Faye and how First Daughter found her as a baby?" Alanna hurried a little to catch up to the rest of the group.

Speeding up to keep up with Alanna's pace Thom continued frowning. "Yes, but I thought she was given to a noble family to be raised."

"No," Alanna said, "She grew up here. First Daughter was practically Faye's mother for all she didn't give birth to her."

Taking a moment to let the information to sink in Thom finally found his tongue just as they came to a great oak tree. Hundreds of years old its trunk thick, and branches so big they provided ample cover from the rain it was surrounded by field on one side and forest on the other. Dainty roses of the First Daughters favorite shade of pink lined the path to the base. At it a hole had been dug and after the blessing of the priest the pallbearers began lowering the casket.

"Alanna," Thom said, looking at Faye, "Does she have a title?"

"Not that we know off," Alanna said, "Now hush. That's for another time. Just try to not let Sir Gareth drown in his flask."

Walking swiftly Alanna completely ignored the stunned look of Thom, who catching sight of Gary about to raise the flask to his lips frowned. Snatching it out Gary's hand Thom scowled, "I understand you're not happy, but she is my sister. And she is more than good enough. So remember your manners."

Gary frowned in return. "And I bet she'll be as stuffy as the rest of the court ladies. God's preserve me."

"If you're unhappy, "Jon said as he joined them , "Then go to the solar room." Knowing that Gary would more than likely go there Jonathan headed for the grave. Holding a pink rose in her hand Faye's gaze looked on steadily at the coffin. "She won't rise," Jonathan said.

Her head jerking up at his voice Faye sighed. "I know," she admitted. Dejectedly she dropped the rose onto the coffin. It landed without a sound. "I just—I just don't know what I'll do without her."

Taking stock of the woman next to him Jonathan suddenly felt the urge to wrap his arms around her protectively. Acting on instinct and hoping that it paid off Jonathan put an arm around Faye's shoulders.

As if she'd done it for all her life Faye turned and buried her face in his shoulder. Surprised Jonathan nonetheless wrapped both his arms around the shaking girl. Her sobs were quiet and if it weren't for the small gasps that she emitted he'd have though she wasn't crying. Not sure what he was to do Jonathan simply rubbed lazy circles on the small of Faye's back and crooned softly. The song he sang was one his mother had used when he had been little and had had a nightmare. His gaze going to the rest of the party he was glad to see that Thom had taken things into hand and was leading the priest and Alanna away.

"Hmmm," Jonathan murmured. Her voice was so soft he had completely missed the question.

"I asked what the song was," Faye told him. Looking up her eyes met his and Jonathan felt himself drowning in blue-purple.

Drawing all his wits about him he said, "You know, I haven't a clue."

Faye smiled softly. "Sometimes those are the best."

"Yes they are," Jonathan agreed. As she no longer need the comfort as much he suddenly felt just how close he was holding her. "Perhaps we should get back?" he suggested. He didn't mind holding her, and in fact probably would have continued to do so.

But she probably was coming to her senses and wanting to be more 'proper'. Pox rot it, how he hated that word.

"If you don't mind I like this," Faye said. Leaning her head back down on Jonathan's shoulder she relaxed. Never before had she felt so womanly, and so protected.

Mentally doing a jig of celebration Jonathan only wrapped his arms around her tighter. A content sigh told him all he needed to know.

Meanwhile Alanna was in search of her knight in shining armor. Probably passed out somewhere, she thought bitterly. What was his issue? What she not good enough or something?

Passing the solar room she would have missed the eminent Sir Gareth if he hadn't been half sprawled on the table and a goblet in his hands. Sudden fury filled Alanna's body as she tood stock of the sight. The room was parquet with floor to cielign windows and a large tree which had been grown in a such a fashion that it had made a natural table. It was at this table that Sir Gareth continued to drown his sorrows.

"You!" Alanna all but shouted as she made her way towards him. "What in heaven's name are you doing?!"

"Getting foxed, what does it look like woman?" Gareth told her. Damn but his head pounded.

"Oh yes I can see that!" Alanna continued. "And precisely why?"

"Because I'm betrothed when I promised myself that I would never marry," Gareth continued. She seemed so furious he felt no need to dance around the issue.

"And what exactly is the problem with that?" Alanna demanded to know, "What is the bride not good enough for the eminent Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen?!"

"No, it's not," Gary began. Damn it to high heaven but he couldn't think straight.

"Then what?!" Alanna continued. Her voice was reaching unnatural octaves at this point but she was so angry she no longer cared. "Because in case you haven't noticed, while you're here drowning your sorrows at an improper bride, there are people out in the world dealing with far worse things! Like the death of their mother!" She then let of a stream of words that had First Daughter been alive to hear would have had her in fits.

Grabbing the tankard of wine Alanna threw it at the tree. Having said her piece she was about to storm out when strong arms grabbed her. Reacting on instinct she tried to fight him off but Gary was more practiced in fighting and held on. "Hold still will you!?" he shouted.

Sensing exasperation Alanna stilled. "About what? You don't want to marry me. What is there to talk about?"

"And you're not one wit curious as to why?" Gary asked her. He had to give her props. While not versed in fighting she was fiery enough. It was thanks to her shrieking like a banshee that he now felt sober.

"I think it's quiet clear, my lord," Alanna mocked. "You want a proper lady and I am not that."

Surprised at the thought Gary's eyes widened and then he barked a laugh. "No, not that. In fact, I was afraid you were too proper a lady as it was."

Alanna frowned. She hated being called that. "Then what is it if not that?" she asked impatiently.

Letting go of her Gary rubbed his temples. "You might want to take a seat," he told her. Walking back towards the bench he patted the seat next to him. Sitting down gingerly Alanna tried to tell herself that he didn't want to marry her because she was ugly.

"Remember that war that we had with Tuisaine?" Gary asked her.

Alanna nodded. Who didn't? She had been worried sick when she heard that Thom had been kidnapped. "During one of the battles, a knight mage cast a spell on me," Gary continued. Alanna frowned, not sure where he was headed with this.

"I can't give you children, Alanna," Gary told her. "That's why I was acting the way I was. I know all ladies want them and I was trying to figure out the best way to tell you."

"Having a tankard nearly thrown at your head is a bright idea?" Alanna asked.

Gary smiled. "Oh but you didn't."

"No, but I seriously considered it."

Not taking their eyes off each other they sat in silence for a moment. "Are you sure that you can't—you know—"Alanna blushed bright crimson just thinking of the things men and women did together.

Gary frowned. Finally he caught up to what she asked and laughed, "Oh you needed worry," he told her, "I am very good."

If possible Alanna blushed darker. Gary continued as if he didn't notice, "But I couldn't get a baby in your belly."

Alanna thought. "Are you sure?" she asked. She had always thought that babies would be a requirement.

"Positive."

Her violet gaze meeting Gary's light brown one Alanna felt her heartstrings pull. He may have been acting like a fool but he didn't seem cracked. Shrugging Alanna said, "But what about an heir? "

Gareth shrugged. "I always figured that I'd never marry. I didn't know I was already betrothed."

Alanna nodded. That made sense. "Alanna," Gary said as he used his thumb and forefinger to lift her chin up to look at him, "If you want out, I'll let you go. No argument. I wouldn't want for you to marry and then regret it because of lack of children."

"I'll have you know, Master Gareth that madness run's in my family," she said with a saucy grin, "And I don't back away easily. When the time comes we'll think of it then."

"And you don't mind?"

"Not yet," Alanna told him, "If I begin to get restless you'll be the first to know."

"Just don't go tossing tankards at my head," Gary grinned.

Alanna replied with a grin of her own. "Oh I will."

They sat there like two fools with grins on their faces. Both realizing that this just might work and before he could think about ti Gary leaned over and gently drew Alanna in for a kiss. Surprised Alanna stiffened for a moment but soon she relaxed as Gary expertly assaulted her sense. When he did finally pull away Alanna had to try and not moan. "I believe that will seal our engagement then," Gary grinned.

Alanna smiled in return. Grasping his hand she stood up. "I hope so because if you do break my heart I'm afraid of what Delia and Faye will do to you."

"Those two?" Gary laughed, "I don't think they will. From what I noticed, Jonathan really took a liking to Faye."

"What?" Alanna gasped. Pulling away she planted her hands on her hips. "He isn't going to leave her when the next pretty wench comes around is he?"

"Doubtful," Gary reassured her.

"Sir Gareth is he does," Alanna began but was interrupted as Gary drew her in for another kiss.

"It's Gary," he told her, "Far easier to scream than Gareth." Alanna's face flushed at he innuendo. "And as I said. Doubtful that Jon's playing her. I've never seen him act like that before."

"Like what?" Alanna asked curious.

"Protective," Gary told her as he drew her close.

"And you aren't?"

"Oh, I'm worse," Gary grinned down at her. "Now, does this Convent of yours has anything to eat? I'm starving."

"I'm sure," Alanna teased, "Particularly after all that drinking."

Gary only laughed as he let Alanna lead him towards the kitchens where Cook was sure to have left something extra for his midnight prowlers.


	10. Chapter 10

Her hand on Gary's arm Alanna gave a sigh of contentment. The day had gone from horrible to bearable as she and Gary had both come to terms with their engagement. She knew that things would be difficult, but at just this moment Alanna didn't want to dwell on what-ifs. As if sensing her looking at him Gary paused in his conversation with Jonathan to smile down at her. Automatically returning that smile Alanna continued mulling over the day. "Hmm?" Alanna murmured.

"I asked, is it normal for Convent girls to take midnight strolls?" Jonathan repeated. Her eyes landing on the figure, clad in white, making its way across the Yamani inspired garden bridge. "No. Lights out is at nine," Alanna told him. Narrowing her eyes at the figure Alanna felt that figure was familiar.

Although, that didn't make much sense; the only one to truly sleepwalk was Faye, and she hadn't done so in years. And yet—the white nightgown weren't things someone wore to take a midnight stroll. Even as she mulled this over the figure had climbed on top of the bridge railing. "Faye?" Alanna wondered.

"That's Faye?" Gary's eyes were alight with concern.

Alanna gave a half shrug, "It could be."

"It could be?" Jonathan's eyes were wide with something Alanna couldn't quite identify. Shivering under his intense gaze Alanna stammered, "It could be—she's sleepwalked before. But she hasn't in years, so –"

"Faye!" Alanna was cut off by Jonathan's shout as he ran towards Faye's silhouette on top of the bridge railing.

Still shivering Alanna leaned into Gary who wrapped his arms around her. "May I escort you back to you room?" he asked quietly.

So distracted in staring at the scene in front of her Alanna didn't hear Gary. "Alanna," he asked again. "I'm to escort you to you rooms?"

"Hmm? Sure," her reply told him that she was indeed miles away. Cupping her face he lifted it to look at him.

"She'll be fine. Jon wouldn't hurt her," Gary told her, "Now come on, before you catch pneumonia."

Still worried Alanna nonetheless let Gary distract her with heated kisses as he walked her back to the rooms she shared with her friends.

"Faye!" Eyes closed Faye turned her head towards the garbled sound. Something called her—no someone. Oh, but what did it matter?

"Faye!" Looking down she saw the only mother she had even known at the bottom of the beautiful valley. Butterflies flew all around, one nearly landing.

"Come, Faye, join me! The waters perfect!" First Daughter stepped into the sparkling water with a wave and a smile. Giggling Faye was about to when "Faye! Faye!" burst through her conscience. Her eyes flying open Faye saw Prince Jonathan running towards her, shirttails flying. Curious as to why he might call her from her mother, Faye turned to walk towards him when she slipped.

Cold water shocked her to the bone. Gasping she tried to swim but with every stroke got more tangled in her nightgown. "Help!" even her call seemed helpless. All her mind would scream was _Don't panic, Do not panic,_ but with every stroke she felt more tired. About to let go and finally sleep when strong hands gripped her and pulled her to shore. Gasping for breath on the bank Faye looked to find Prince Jonathan and none other to be her rescuer.

"T-thank you," Faye stuttered as the cold seeped in even more.

"What were you thinking?!" Jonathan wanted to know in response Faye wrapped her arms around herself and tried to stand up. However, as the cold had settled by now, her shivering was so violent that Jonathan felt terrible for snapping. "I'm sorry," he murmured, picking her up. Her winced at her surprised scream. "I'm so sorry," Faye said, clapping her hands across her mouth, "I hope you're not deaf."

Chuckling Jonathan began the walk towards the Convent, "I don't know, maybe you could kiss it and make it better?"

Gasping in shock Faye struggled to not blush. "That's not proper," she managed instead.

"And?" Jonathan grinned.

"And, and, it's just not proper!" Faye burst out.

"I'm royalty. I don't have to be proper," Jonathan winked at her. "Besides I'd say we are long past the point of being proper."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, considering your soaked wet, in a now see-through night rail and I'm soaked and barefoot," he looked down at her, "Need I finish?"

Faye shook her head. "I'm a disgrace," she whispered quietly.

Once again Jon chuckled, "Doubtful. But now I'm curious. Why were you on that bridge?" Jonathan ignored the nagging thought that she hadn't stayed on the bridge but went climbing even as he attempted a soothing tone.

"I saw Mother."

"Oh."

"Yes," Faye replied simply.

"Did she look happy?" Jonathan asked, hoping to prolong the conversation.

"Yes, at least until I slipped." Then, she laughed slightly. "You know, she always was telling me swimming was bad."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, she said it made proper ladies turn improper."

Nodding sagely, Jonathan agreed. "I'd say that applied here." He more felt than saw Faye's shrug.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not a lady," she told him.

"No?" He wasn't sure what to say, so settled on what seemed the least to get his head bitten off and said nothing at all.

"I was found as a baby—"

"Let me guess, floating in a river," Jonathan interrupted.

"No. It was thunder storming and I was in front of the main door. I was wrapped in a torn flag," Faye finished. She waiting for some sort of reaction, even though she wasn't sure what.

"Do you have the flag piece still?" Jonathan made sure to choose his words carefully.

"Yes," Faye nodded, "It's somewhere in Mother's office." Seeing the Convent building come closer she looked up at Jonathan. "Thank you, Your Highness, but you can let me down now."

"Jon." His one word reply was confusing to her. Noticing this Jonathan continued, "We're long past titles. I'm Jon to friends," shrugging slightly he then grinned wolfishly at her, "To _close_ friends."

The way he made friends sound it didn't bode well for her virtue and damn it to the Peaceful Realms but she liked it.

"Faye?" Jonathan broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear me?" he asked, brow knitted.

Looking up at him Faye used a finger to smooth out his forehead, "Didn't anyone tell you that if you make that face it'll stay that way?"

"I want to hear you say my name," Jon said. Setting her down so that she slowly slid down his form was slow delicious torture.

Trying not to gasp in shock at the wonderful way his body felt against her Faye looked up at Jonathan. "You're holding me too close," she pointed out.

"Say it, Faye. I want to hear you say my name."

Jonathan's sapphire eyes searched her violet-blue ones. "Jonathan," Faye made sure to enunciate every syllable even as she purred it. If possible Jon's eyes darkened and before she knew it his lips were on hers, caressing, demanding and igniting. Gasping she opened her mouth and Jon used that to deepen the kiss. Standing on tip toe Faye ran a hand through his silken hair. "Jon," she gasped as soon as he gave her a chance to breathe.

With a groan Jon crashed his lips on hers once more, pulling her flush up against him. Faye didn't know how long they had stood like that but it wasn't until a throat had cleared that Jon even bothered to look up. Still holding herself up against himself Jon frowned at the sight of his cousin.

"Aren't you supposed to be wooing Alanna?" he asked rudely.

Gary grinned. "I was, and then I thought I'd wait for you. I didn't know you had such delightful company though." If possible his grin got even larger at the sight of Faye in Jon's arms. Faye made an attempt to extricate herself but Jonathan only held her tighter.

"Well, now you know, so leave me," it was a royal command. But Gary only continued grinning.

"See, I'd do that, if it was only some court lady, but it's Faye. I'm supposed to protect her virtue."

"Since when?" Jonathan scoffed. In all his memory it had always been Gary who was a favorite with the court ladies and Jonathan, for all his royalty, coming in second.

"Since my betrothed might throw something at my head if I don't," shrugging nonchalantly Gary continued, "Not to mention the dancing instructions start tomorrow."

"I'm not teaching that course," Jonathan countered.

Feeling left out Faye began to try and extract her-self from Jonathan. "Gary's right. It's late." She was just about to leave when Jonathan pulled her to himself again. Frowning she put her arms on his chest and tried to push herself away, "Jonathan."

Leaning down towards her ear Jon whispered, "Your gown."

Gasping she looked down at herself and true to his word it was shear. Sensing her train of thought from her lack of movement Jonathan carefully scooped her up into his arms. This time Faye had expected it and instead of screaming leaned into him. Jonathan thanked all the gods he could think off for this moment.

"Sorry, Gary," Jonathan told him, "But I'll be the escort." Ignoring his cousin's wolf whistle Jonathan went inside.

The hallways were dim, lit only by a few torches along the walls. The sweet breeze wafted through the large open windows. "I'm sorry I got you into this predicament," Faye said.

"Why? I'm thoroughly enjoying the moment," Jon told her, "Or I was."

"Hmm," was the reply as Faye settled in his arms. Several minutes later Jonathan had reached the door to her rooms. Looking up at him Faye smiled shyly, "Goodnight, Jonathan."

Jon frowned. "Just a few moments ago it was 'Jon'."

"In case you forgot I never said that," Faye informed him matter-of-factly.

"No, you moaned it," Jonathan grinned. As she swung to swat him he caught her hand and pulled her into his arms. Grinning he kissed her until she had melted. "I prefer Jon, " he informed her.

"Alright then," Faye smiled as she opened the door, "Goodnight, Jon."

"Night, love," Jon smiled long after the door was closed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for Faye and the plot. **

Jonathan knew he was grinning like a fool in love and when Gary saw him he told Jonathan as much. "Yes, but few are as lucky as I am," Jonathan pointed out.

"Right," Gary nodded, "Pretty girl, no ability to try and get you hitched, why wouldn't you be happy?"

Jonathan paused mid-stride as he looked at Gary. "What do you mean 'no claim'?"

Gary shrugged. "Well, you know what they say about her. Although I warn you, Alanna's not bad with a sword and she's got a temper."

Jonathan continued looking at his cousin, one eye brow raised, "What does Alanna have to do with anything?"

"Not much but she's threatened to cut your dangly bits off if Faye gets hurt," Gary told him.

"Well, tell her to not bother sharpening those claws. Faye isn't going to get hurt," Jonathan told him, his temper barely in check at the insult.

Gary only lifted an eyebrow of his own. His unspoken question hung in the air.

"She's got a flag piece from when she was found," Jonathan explained.

"But what does—oh. Oh! You think that—" Gary's thought trailed off.

"I won't know anything until I see it but, Mithros. If it is then I just might be the luckiest man in the world," Jonathan grinned.

Grinning Gary said, "Right, and being the future king of the wealthiest country is no big deal."

"Few would kill to be me," Jonathan said. Ignoring Gary's pointed look and whispers of 'Roger' Jonathan continued on his way.

"I hope you know what you're doing Jon," Gary called to him. In response Jonathan only waved a hand as he strolled to his rooms.

The next morning Faye was attacked by Cythera, Alanna and Delia all jumping on top of her. "So?" Delia demanded, "What happened last night?!"

Groaning Faye tried to go back to sleep. "Go way," she muttered. Instead the pillow under her head was pulled.

Using Faye's pillow as an elbow rest Cythera grinned, "Spill."

"Not much to spill," Faye said. The sunlight was too damn bright.

"No?" Alanna asked one eye brow quirked, "I'd say a lot. I mean I was with Gary and I got back late, but you. You were near one last night!"

"One!" Delia gasped. "You better tell!"

"How about you," Faye countered, "Why don't you tell us what you were doing with Thom?"

Delia shrugged her delicate shoulders. "Not much. I'm afraid your brother is a bit dense," she told Alanna, "He didn't even realize that I was flirting with him. Instead, he just kept on talking about magic!"

"He gets that way," Alanna agreed sympathetically.

"Well, we're not asking about Thom," Cythera said, "I'm more curious about the Prince."

Sitting up stiffly Faye squinted at her, "Ask and then leave me be."

Grinning Cythera leaned forward, "Is he as good a kisser as they say?"

"Oh, and in bed? Is he just as good as the rumors?" Delia grinned. Alanna and Cythera looked at her, shocked, and even Faye took a moment from being discombobulated to gape.

"Yes, he's a good kisser. He's also good at swimming," Faye told them," No you're not to know. Alanna shut up. And I wouldn't know about his bedroom skills."

All three friends continued looking at her eagerly. "What?" Faye uncomprehendingly asked.

"Aren't you going to elaborate?" Delia asked. "Like I could tell you that Thom is dense."

"And that Gary is witty and has the hands of a god," Alanna sighed dreamily.

"Don't tell me," Faye said, "I don't want to know." Then looking at her friend seriously she added, "Just don't get pregnant before the wedding."

"She won't," Delia interrupted Alanna's answer, "Now I need some help. I need a dress that will be good to dance in but nice enough to get Thom to look at me."

"Why would you do that? Why not try to converse with Sir Roul?" Cythera asked.

"Perhaps because he keeps staring at you," Delia informed her friend.

"It's true," Alanna grinned, "I'm surprised he's not salivating yet."

Grinning Cythera only laughed as Faye grabbed her pillow back, "I'd prefer he put that gorgeous mouth to better use." While Delia and Faye laughed at the innuendo Cythera winked at Alanna who blushed scarlet.

"Well, that's nice," Faye said, "But I've got to get things ready for classes." She was about to get off the bed when Delia spoke up.

"Not necessary. The Daughters have everything in hand and besides ladies don't need to do that."

"Well, I'm not a lady," Faye informed her.

"So you say," Alanna smiled. "How do you know that you're not a lady? Or perhaps you're a princess."

Smiling Cythera shook her head, "The only way she'd be a princess is if His Highness married her. Perhaps a duchess?"

"She'd need to be married to be a duchess," Delia said, "And besides, considering the way His Highness was looking at her I'd say she'll be a princess in no time."

"I'm right here you know!" Faye had had enough of people discussing her as if she were invisible. "And Jon wouldn't marry me."

"Oh, so it's Jon now," Delia teased. Alanna and Cythera both wagged their eyebrows and ooh la-la-ad playfully but Faye only ignored them. Picking out a gown had never been more tedious.

Finally dressed Faye sat to fix her hair but all of a sudden she felt dejected. What she had felt in Jon's arms was amazing. He made her feel alive, and even though she knew it was not possible she wished that it could be.

"Don't worry," Alanna said as she began to brush Faye's long hair, "If Jon really is interested, he'll find a way."

"Do you think so?" Faye met her friend's eye in the mirror.

Smiling Alanna finished the hairstyle. "I know so," she said, "I mean its Jon we are talking about. And if you ever have doubts remember who jumped into the water to save you."

Reluctant laughter at the previous night bubbled up inside and Faye and Alanna found themselves smiling over the secret they shared.

"Come on, let's find breakfast," Alanna smiled.

Breakfast was a blur and Jonathan stayed grouchy for most of it. Gary only continued grinning and making fun of him while Raoul had managed to stay out of sight. Thom, also found somewhere to be as Delia claimed his attention.

"Do you know where Faye is?" Jonathan asked Alanna.

"No," the red head replied. Sitting down next to Gary she whispered something in his ear. Grinning Gary kissed her and without another word the two stood up and left.

"Great," muttered Jonathan.

"Wonderful," a voice Jonathan knew by memory floated by his ear. Turning his head he saw Faye and broke into a huge grin.

"Faye," he breathed.

"That's my name," she told him.

"I know. I kept repeating it in my sleep," Jonathan smiled. Leaning closer to Faye than proper Jonathan's soft breath brushed against her ear, "Especially since my dreams were of you."

A bright blush crept up Faye's neck and traveled up to settle on her cheeks. "This really isn't appropriate, Your Highness."

Jonathan nearly growled in frustration, "So I'm 'Your Highness' now, while last night I was 'Jon'?"

Taken aback by his sudden viciousness Faye avoided eye contact, "Last night should not have happened."

"And why is that, Faye?" Jonathan demanded.

"Because you are the prince of the realm and I am merely a girl," Faye informed him and just as quickly as she could she made her exit. Jonathan stared a moment after her before settling for a groan of frustration_. _

"So, how did your quest to woo Faye go?" Raoul asked as he and Gary slid in next to Jonathan.

"What are you doing back here?" Jonathan asked Gary.

"Alanna has to help Delia trap Thom," Gary said matter-of-factly as he grabbed an orange.

Raoul snickered. "That will be the day. All Thom thinks about is his spell books."

"I think that's exactly what they have in mind," Gary began to peel his orange.

"Why are you two back?" Jonathan asked with more acidity than he meant to.

"Why, to make sure you don't jump off a bridge," Raoul grinned, "Especially since your plan does not seem to be going very well."

Looking at Jonathan's downcast face Raoul frowned, "You did have a plan did you not?" When Jonathan couldn't meet his gaze, the answer was clear.

"Well, I guess that means she will be the only one to have escaped your advances," Gary continued where Raoul had left off.

"Unless," Raoul grinned wickedly.

"Unless what?" Jonathan wanted to know. "She won't even call me by my name if we're not alone, and even then I have to beg her to do so."

Eyes lifting Gary looked at his cousin in a new light. "The great Jonathan of Conte begging. My this lady is unique."

"A fine trait," Raoul continued, "And even finer friends."

"What are you two babbling on about?" Jonathan felt that he had had just about enough of his far too cheery friends.

"Do you think we should?" Raoul asked innocently.

Gary made as if to examine Jonathan, "Nah, I don't think he'd be interested."

"You think so?" Raoul asked.

Continuing his study of Jonathan Gary paused a moment. "Nope. I doubt he would be interested."

"Interested in what?" Jonathan all but growled out.

"A way to win Faye," Raoul informed him.

"And a way to make sure she stays yours," Gary continued, "If you are interested in keeping her of course."

"Careful how you speak of her," this time Jonathan did growl, "She may not be titled, but she is more of a lady than most princesses."

A low whistle escaped Raoul's lips. "My, my, then we had better let him know then?"

With a nod Gary leaned close to Jonathan, "The plan is simple but it will give you a chance."

"Tell me," Jonathan said.

As the two cousins and their friend were hatching a plot to lure the ever elusive Faye there was a lesson being held in another part of the Convent. There-as many know- is always some lesson being taught at the Convent but this particular course is important as sitting for it was just the lady that Jonathan hoped to make his.

"Today we will be studying the fine art of the waltz," the Daughter droned on, "While not encouraged it has gained repute and is now fairly popular with the younger generation."

As the Daughter droned on about the history of the waltz to the bored class of squires and ladies-to-be Alanna stifled a yawn.

"I could use a nap," she remarked idly.

"That's what you get for staying up so late," Cythera informed her.

Frowning Alanna elbowed Delia, "When do you think we will actually get to practice this dance?"

"Whenever Daughter Carina runs out of air, I wager," Delia said.

"No, silly," Alanna hissed. Looking over to make sure that Faye wasn't listening she continued, "I mean the dance."

"Hush," Cythera cautioned, "Do you want her to overhear?"

"She won't," Delia informed her.

"When does it start?" Alanna muttered impatiently, "At this rate, she'll be asleep."

"No," Cythera grinned, "I'm afraid that would be you."

"Next time, why don't you just tell Gary that you need beauty sleep?" Delia asked curiously.

"Because his hands are amazing," Alanna muttered as her head lowered into her arms. No sooner had she done so when a breathless page rushed into the room.

"My lady," he gasped out, "I've an urgent message for you." Handing the curious Daughter a scroll he all but collapsed.

"Oh my," gasped the Daughter, "Faye, dear? Faye?"

And elbow to Faye's ribs got her attention. Frowning slightly at Alanna she stood and curtsied. "Yes?"

"I hate to do this," the Daughter said, "But one of the Daughters had a sudden fit of seizures and they need you right away."

Extremely glad to have some excuse to leave the boring lesson Faye nodded. "Of course," she said, walking towards the door.

"Oh do hurry dear," called the Daughter, "She twisted an ankle as well!"

"Twisted an ankle?" Delia asked as soon as Faye had left.

The Daughter shrugged, "Sometimes happens when there is a seizure. Now then where were we? Oh yes," and she would have continued had the page not tugged on her sleeve. "Yes dear?"

"Sir Gareth requested the ladies Alanna, Cythera and Delia's help as well," he informed her.

"Oh, yes, of course," she said distractedly, "ladies, you are dismissed."

With quick but proper curtsies the three made their way out the door. They walked all of three feet when they spotted the knights and lone squire waiting for them.

"Thom what are you doing here?" Alanna asked.

Thom shrugged. "Apparently when you're the Prince's squire you're supposed to help in all of his plans."

"Well, that is _very _nice of you," Delia smiled with a batt of eyelashes. Watching Delia attempt to flirt with Thom Cythera tried not to giggle. Thom merely nodded.

"Now everyone remember the plan?" Gary asked the group.

"I tell her that Cythera got hurt," Alanna grinned.

"But I'm healed by a miracle. Instead it's Raoul who's in need of help," Cythera added.

"And yet, I'm totally fine," Raoul grinned, "It's Thom that's got issues."

"Hey!" Thom mock frowned, " Not me. Delia's the one who's stumbling around over there."

"You wish, pretty boy," Delia countered. "All I do is look pretty and lead her to Jon."

"Alright, so we're all good then," Gary finished, " Don't forget to make it not seem suspeicious. And give Jon plenty of time. And—"

"Yes, dear," Alanna interrupted by laying a hand on Gary's arm, "We all understand and will do our best."

"Oh do you think this will work?" Cythera asked her eyes bright.

"I hope so," Raoul grinned, "Otherwise I don't know how we'll live with Jon."

Gary shuddered. "Please, do not give me have nightmares."

"Everyone ready?" Delia asked.

With a quick nod the group disassembled as quickly as they had gathered.

**Authors Note: I have redone the last couple of chapters so hopefully it's clearer now with fewer spelling mistakes. **

**For those who read: Please don't forget to ****review.**** It lets me know that you guys actually read and enjoy the story. **


End file.
